Solo una fecha
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Erza POV / Vi cierto detalle en su cuello. Y después en sus labios. Era una sonrisa. Una sonrisa a medias, pero una sonrisa al final y al cabo. No pude evitar sonreír / Especial 413 dias según el punto de vista de Erza :3


**Solo una fecha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El simple hecho de que se encuentre asi es mi culpa.

Tan lastimada, tan ida. Todo. Mi culpa. ¿Por qué le dije eso? Solo por eso está en este estado.

Yo que pensé que debería hacer algo más especial... de verdad... no soy la más indicada para dar este tipo de consejos.

Ella está allí, sentada abrazando sus piernas, llorando y buscando separarse de todo lo demás.

Es mi culpa que se encuentre así.

—**¿Qué pasa? **— le dije —**. Esta no eres tú, siempre eres positiva.**

—**¡Erza-san! **— ella se aferró a mi chaqueta repentinamente —**. Juvia... Juvia no sabía que...**

Pareció recordar algo, pues la perdí unos minutos durante eso.

—**Hoy es ese triste día para él...** — siguió diciendo —**... Pero Juvia estaba... feliz por el aniversario... Juvia no sabía eso... ¿Ahora que debería hacer Juvia…?**

Decidí sentarme a su lado. También abrasé mis piernas debido al frio.

—**Yo te lleve a hacer eso** — dije sinceramente **—. Lo siento.**

—**No, es culpa de Juvia...**

Yo la mire tristemente. Luego miré hacia el frente.

—**No creo que Gray se moleste mucho **— dije intentando sonar positiva.

—**¡Pero molesta a Juvia!** — exclamó —**. Juvia arruinó... un día conmemorativo importante para Gray-sama...**

—**Es solo una fecha** — dije yo. Mire hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas —**. Un día, algunas vidas podrían ir al cielo, pero "ese mismo día" también hay nuevas vidas. El significado de "el día" es diferente para todas las personas. Lo que es importante es el cómo te sientes y como te enfrentas al día de "hoy".**

La mire con toda la sinceridad posible.

—**¿Sí?**

Ella me miró con ojos llorosos, y lo único que hizo después fue volver a sollozar todavía más fuerte, abrazándose a mí.

Ahora lo que yo podía hacer era abrazarla y consolarla.

Sé que ella no querrá aceptarlo, pero Gray es un estúpido idiota. Espero algún día, sea capaz de decirle a Juvia lo que siente.

Algo frió tocó mi nariz. Retiré la mirada de Juvia y miré hacia arriba. Comenzó a nevar.

Juvia levantó la mano, y ambas vimos como los copos de nieve caían sobre nosotras y todo lo que alcanzábamos a ver de la ciudad de Magnolia.

La peliazul a mi lado se puso de pie, y yo hice lo mismo.

—**Ya es tarde...** — dijo ella con la mirada perdida —**... deberíamos ir a casa...**

—**Te acompañaría...** — dije con las manos en los bolsillo debido al frio **—... pero tengo algo que hacer.**

Ella asintió levemte.

—**Gracias por todo... Erza-san** — dijo ella, sonriéndome débilmente.

Yo también le sonreí.

Luego vi cómo se iba. Ahora, tengo un mago de hielo que matar.

No puedo creerlo.

¡Estupido Gray! ¡¿Por qué no me hace caso?! ¡¿Es que no se da cuenta?! No... si se da cuenta, solo que no acepta sus sentimientos... es un verdadero idiota.

—**¡Oh! **— escuche —**. Es mu cálida. **

Esa era la voz de la persona que buscaba, y estaba justo al lado mio, caminando con la cabeza gacha.

Yo iba a detenerlo, pero luego vi cierto detalle en su cuello. Y después en sus labios.

Era una sonrisa. Una sonrisa a medias, pero una sonrisa al final y al cabo.

No pude evitar sonreír.

A veces puede ser un idiota, pero cuando acepte sus sentimientos, Juvia tendrá al hombre de sus sueños para toda la vida.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué al gremio al día siguiente, vi a esos dos hablando. Juvia tenía la irada gacha, y Gray estaba mirando a otro lado... ¿Sonrojado?

—**Gray-sama... um... sobre lo de ayer... perdóname...** — dijo ella.

—**Um... esta algo sensible... perdón** — dijo él.

Yo no pude evitar suspirar. Pero luego vi lo que Juvia sacó de la nada. Sonreí. Esa niña ya esta aprendiendo.

—**¡ESTO ES PARA DISCULPARME! ¡UN DAKIMAKURA DE JUVIA! **— la enorme almohada tenía una imagen de Juvia muy provocativa —** ¡POR FAVOR TOMELA!**

—**¡NOOOO! **— exclamó Gray espantado, aunque yo sé que no es así.

—**Oh, vaya~ **— dije sonriendo.

Oh, sueno como Mira... en fin... esos dos tienen un largo camino por recorrer.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Holiwi xDD como están? Espero que bien ^^**

**Esto se me ocurrió en una momento de ocio, y como no estaba haciendo nada ¡PUM! Aquí esta! xDD espero les guste .3. y sé que alguien también va a matarme por no publicar mis otros fics xD pero bueno...**

**Con esto me despido!**

**Layla Redfox fuera! Se cuidan!**

**:3**

**.**

**¿Review?**


End file.
